


Green-Eyed Monster

by QueenForADay



Series: Outlaws (Criminal!Poe/Finn) [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bisexual Poe Dameron, Bottom Poe Dameron, Established Relationship, Jealous Poe Dameron, M/M, Open Relationships, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6636937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenForADay/pseuds/QueenForADay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had an Agreement: whoever caught their eye. </p><p>Behind Poe's eyes, though, Finn can see a green-eyed monster making itself known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green-Eyed Monster

“This is a stupid idea.”

“This is the greatest idea I’ve ever had.”

“And it’s pretty fucking stupid.”

Poe looks over to Finn and places a hand over his heart. “My ideas are great.”

“Great at getting us killed, maybe,” Finn mutters under his breath.

“What ever happened to staying low?” Finn asks him. They’re sitting opposite each other in a bar, in one of the booths hidden away to the back. Poe’s leaning back against his seat, arms loosely crossed over his chest with a smile on his face. Finn would like to slap it off of him.

Finn’s not relaxed at all. He’s constantly turning around and looking over his shoulder to the bar’s door. He flinches slightly whenever the bell in the top corner rings. The fire is still fresh in his mind. He can still smell gunpowder on his clothes even after he had sent them through laundry a hundred times in the last city they had gone through.

It was definitely the biggest thing they’ve ever done. What had started out as a break in and heist turned into a murder when the farmer they were robbing returned home. The murder turned into Poe drenching the house in gasoline and lighting it up like a damn Christmas tree.

Finn can still feel the heat on his face.

Under the table, Poe rubs his foot against Finn’s leg. You’ll be fine, he gets from Poe’s soft eyes.

“I’m surprised how we’re still alive,” Finn sighs and finally sits back into his chair. He doesn’t think he’ll ever relax, not while they’re in such a small place with so many people, but he tries to.

Poe rolls his eyes and fishes into his pocket. He pulls out his wallet and hands over some bills. “Get yourself a drink,” he says, “it might take the edge off.”

Finn frowns. He doesn’t drink often. When he does, it’s only a small amount because he usually has to make sure a very drunk Poe manages to get home, more-or-less, in one piece.

Even so, he takes the money and walks over to the bar.

Poe watches him go. He doesn’t know where exactly he is, but it’s hot. They were driving for hours before they happened to stumble into this town. It’s quite and doesn’t have a lot to offer except for a small bar and a motel. They had been lying low for so long, Poe is slowly losing his mind. He wants to fire a gun, or slip a wallet out of someone’s pocket, or do anything to stop the twitch that’s slowly developing in his fingers.

Finn waits at the bar, occasionally looking over his shoulder to Poe. If he was going to be sappy, Poe would say it’s love in those eyes he keeps sending over to him. In reality, Poe knows about the warning that’s hidden just behind those dark brown eyes. Please don’t cause a shoot-out.

People start filling into the booths. There was an hour of Poe and Finn being the only people to sit to the back. They had spent their time watching the people who came and went, looking at each of them. Poe was picking out his next mark, while Finn was trying not to have a heart attack.

He checks out the new crowds of people that walk in. Some are old – ranchers, he presumes from the dusted worn clothes and heavy boots – while others look just like him. All criminals have this look in their eyes that other criminals can pick up. He spots some of them and gives them a hard stare. He stares longer than he should, longer than is a safe amount of time to stare at anyone who’s presumably armed and dangerous.

The others wander into the crowd and mix. Some of them are pickpockets – Poe can see their hands traveling into coat pockets while they ask the people owning them directions. Poe folds his arms and sits back.

He eventually looks back to Finn.

There’s another man standing at the bar, a little too close for Poe’s comfort.

He’s not an idiot. He and Finn came to an agreement long ago: if someone managed to catch their eye, the other gave them a free pass, as long as it didn’t amount to anything serious. Serious is what Poe and Finn had. Anyone else was a quick distraction.

It doesn’t stop the heat spreading out in Poe’s chest.

He watches what the man does – he stands too close, he leans in too close when telling Finn some sotry about himself (presumably. Poe can’t hear him from where he’s sitting). Then the touches start. Light little brushes of a forearm against the other, or their fingers touching when reaching for their glasses that are too close together on the bar.

The twitching in Poe’s fingers gets worse. The itch at the back of his mind is driving him crazy.

They have an agreement. Whoever catches their eye. Free Pass.

Poe is up and out of the booth in one quick motion.

It doesn’t mean he can make certain amendments to the agreement.

With every step he takes closer to the bar, Poe notices Finn trying to slide away from the man. There’s blood pumping in his ears, drowning out anything else that’s in the bar – the chatting of its patrons or the hum of the TV in the corner.

Finn looks over his shoulder and spots Poe coming. “Jesus Christ,” he mutters under his breath, looking down to the ground.

“Hey babe,” Poe smiles a bit too brightly, his arm going around Finn’s waist. He’ll probably make fun of Poe for this later, but his possessiveness is dangerous.

Finn turns away from the bar. “We’re leaving,” he says simply, already reaching for Poe’s hand. He can see the door of the bar through the people at the counter. If he can just make a break for it and drag Poe with him-

“Is this guy bothering you?” Poe looks over to the stranger. He’s not tall, but still has a few inches of height over Poe. It doesn’t matter. It never does. Height is pointless in a fight. Poe’s taken on people easily a head taller than him and come out alive.

Poe’s arm tightens around Finn’s waist.

The man looks between the two of them. “I didn’t realise you were with someone,” he says. There’s a twang in his voice – the local accent, Poe supposes.

“I am-”

“He is,” they say at the same time. Finn’s heart hammers against his ribcage. He knows Poe – he can see the start of a damn inferno flickering in his eyes. Finn knows he has a gun in his belt, but he knows not to underestimate Poe. He always carries more weapons that he should.

Just in case.

The man steps away from the bar, and away from Poe and Finn. “I didn’t know-”

“-That doesn’t matter,” Poe interrupts, “you didn’t even ask, I presume?”

“I didn’t.” There a pause. “I didn’t because your boyfriend here was the one making moves on me.”

_Jesus Christ._

Poe’s body stiffens slightly.

_God, help me, please._

Finn shuts his eyes, waiting for whatever it is that Poe’s about to do.

“Excuse me?” Poe says lowly.

The man put a hand on the bar. “You’re boyfriend here was all over me” a lie “I’d keep my eye on him before someone picks him up.”

_If there’s anyone upstairs listening…_

A flurry of movement jolts him from his thoughts. There’s no arm around Finn’s waist anymore.

The man’s hunched over the bar, sliding down it slightly. Poe’s hovering over the side of him.

Finn doesn’t need to see what’s happened to know. The knife Poe always keeps in his belt, the one hidden by his shirt, is embedded in the man’s hand, pinning it to the bar.

The bar is silent.

A few of the patrons leave as quickly as they can. The others soon follow.

Finn can barely hear what it is that Poe is hissing into the man’s ear. Eventually the bare is emptied out – even the bartender went into a back room and had the door locked.

He thinks it should shock him more than it does. He’s seen Poe do terrible things. He’s done terrible things. The fact that a man has his hand pinned to the bar by Poe’s knife doesn’t bother him in the slightly. Not that anyway. He does worry about how many of those people started calling the local sheriff.

“Poe-”

“-Do I make myself clear?” Poe grabs a handful of the man’s hair and pulls his head back. His face is contorted in pain and he nods quickly.

Poe looks over to Finn. “What did you want to tell me, love?”

Finn swallows. “We should go. Now.”

Poe nods and turns back to the man. “As soon as I pull out this knife, I want you to call an ambulance. It’s shocking how many blood vessels are in the hand.”

The man nods his head and Poe finally wretches the blade out. It takes with it a spray of blood and a chocked off cry from the man, who slides down onto the ground cradling his hand.

Poe sighs while wiping the blood off of the blade. “Bleed out then,” he says casually.

 

“For someone who made up the agreement in the first place, you’re a jealous and possessive prick.”

Poe has his back to him, but he sees from the slight tense in his shoulders that something must have struck with him.

Finn chews the inside of his cheek. “Do you have a problem with the agreement?”

“No.”

“Don’t lie to me.”

“I’m not.”

“Then why did you stab someone who tried to come on to me today?!”

Poe turns around and leans against the edge of the table. They’ve opted for takeout since neither of them could be bothered going out, getting food to cook, and then cooking it. Finn’s on one of the apartment’s couches, playing with the edge of a blanket he has over his lap.

“He was saying things about you,” Poe offered lamely. Finn could see it in his eyes. Even Poe didn’t believe that excuse.

“I can take care of myself.”

“I know you can.”

“Then why?” Finn sighed. They didn’t fight often. When they did, it was something to behold. It ranged from disagreement-grumbling at each other, to constructive talks during the night when they would be about to sleep. Once, a fight ended with Finn throwing a knife across the room and missing Poe’s head by a few inches.

Poe runs a hand through his hair and walks over to the couch. The apartment they managed to get into is nice. It looks out onto the city, but it’s sheltered enough so neither of them has to worry about any prying eyes.

Finn shuffles over when Poe sits down on the couch. “I just…” he trails off. He combs his fingers through his curly hair again. He messes with his hair when he’s thinking, or when he’s worrying, or when he’s doing a bit of both.

Finn wants to reach out and take his hand away from his hair. He wants to make him say what’s wrong.

“I just didn’t like how he was looking at you,” Poe says quietly.

It’s not the worst excuse Finn’s ever heard. “That’s it?”

Poe looks up at him. “What do you mean ‘that’s it’?”

“I don’t like how women practically fling themselves at you in every city bar we go to,” Finn replies with a bit of heat behind his words. “I learned to ignore it.”

If he had to see one more woman – it didn’t matter who – make a move on Poe, he was going to tear the city to the ground. But again, he ignored it.

It merely rooted itself deep into his mind – a feeling of anger he could use for later use. A heist perhaps.

Poe shuffles back on the couch. “I can’t, that’s the problem.” Poe reaches for the blanket over Finn’s lap and tugs some of the fabric over his own lap. He plays with the frayed edge of it. “Every time I try to push it away, it gets worse.”

He really is a jealous prick.

Finn watches him for a minute. Their food is on the table, steadily growing colder and colder with every minute they spend on the couch.

Finn gets up to grab it, and then returns to the couch. He hands Poe’s food over to him with a plastic fork.

“I’ve never felt like this,” Poe says. When Finn looks over, he sees the other man staring straight ahead, but looking at nothing in particular. In the dim light of the room, Finn sees how deeply the shadows settle in Poe’s face. He looks tired. They’re both exhausted. But Poe looks like he’s going to drop at some point soon.

Poe breaks his stare and looks down at the takeout box in his lap. “I don’t know what to do.”

Finn stays silent.

Something that has worked before is letting Poe talk through it, and not to be interrupted by Finn. He stays silent and lets Poe work out his own feelings. It doesn’t mean Finn doesn’t care. He cares more than is safe.

“When I see you with someone, or when you have marks on you from someone else,” Poe sighs heavily, “I can’t stand it. Something settles in my stomach and it makes me feel sick.”

He continues. “I know we agreed: we can’t always be there for each other, so why not have fun on the side, right? But it’s not fun anymore. Not for me anyway.”

Finn looks over to Poe. “If it means anything,” he replies quietly, “I hate seeing you with other people too.”

Their food is long forgotten; the Finn takes both boxes and puts them on the ground. When he sits back in the couch, there’s an arm thrown over his shoulders. Poe is close to him. His body is a furnace, and underneath the blanket it’s the right amount of warmth to keep away the cold night that’s settled over the city.

Finn leans into the other man’s side. “We fucked up somewhere along the way, didn’t we?”

Poe noses along the space between Finn’s ear and his hairline – the place that Poe knows makes his bones reduce to jelly. Poe hums a yes, yes we did, before pressing kisses to any part of skin he can reach.

Finn tilts his head slightly to give Poe more access to his neck.

“What’re we going to do?” he sighs when he feels Poe start to nip at his skin.

Poe hums again. “Get a new agreement,” he replies. The blanket over both of them proves to be difficult as it gets tangled in their legs. Poe is the one to kick it off and fling it to the ground, turning his attention back to assaulting Finn’s neck. “We’re each other’s. Nothing more, nothing less.”

It’s what they had been working with for a few weeks. They belonged to each other. Everyone else was…a distraction when things got a bit much.

Neither of them had any serious relationship before this. Poe was always on the move, so couldn’t see himself with one person. Finn…didn’t talk about the past. He just didn’t do serious relationships.

He gasps when Poe’s hands start to wander – slipping under his shirt and gently stroking the warm skin underneath. They rarely have moments like this. Slow, gentle, lingering touches that weren’t in a rush to do amount to anything else.

“Poe,” Finn whines, reaching back to try and grab Poe’s shirt. He eventually gives up and cups Poe’s cheek in his hand instead, bringing his mouth to his own. Their lips glide together effortlessly. They know each other’s bodies. Finn turns slightly, throwing an arm around Poe’s shoulders. They slowly fall back onto the couch, Finn a welcomed firm weight above Poe.

Poe has a natural talent of shedding clothes quickly. Finn swears that sometimes he blinks and Poe’s clothes are off and on the floor. He’s quick to remove Finn’s own clothes, pulling his shirt over his head and flinging off somewhere into the room.

Poe gets his hands on Finn’s belt buckle when Finn bats his hands away.

“Bed,” he says simply, taking Poe’s hand in his and dragging the man up and through the apartment – a job that would easier to do if Poe didn’t latch on to Finn’s neck and have his arms pulling at his sides.

He turns around and cups Poe’s jaw. He kisses him with more teeth than lips, and kicks the bedroom door open.

“You’re a jealous prick,” Finn hisses against Poe’s lips, pushing the man down onto the bed and climbing over him. As soon as Finn is above him, Poe’s hands are everywhere – his chest, shoulders, down his back and grabbing at his ass.

Poe kisses Finn a bit more firmly. It’s almost like a reply.

“Is this what happens when you get jealous?” one of Finn’s hands is on Poe’s lower back. The other man squirms beneath him. Poe glares at him. “If you really want to know – because I know you do – I wouldn’t have gone with him.”

Poe would respond with some sarcastic quip, but his retort is broken off into a moan when Finn’s fingers slip into him. Poe’s eyelids flicker closed.

“We fucked up,” he manages to get out through another moan. Finn’s fingers press against that spot inside of him that turns his bones to jelly and lights his skin on fire. Finn’s mouth is trailing kisses down his neck, moving down until he reaches the juncture of his neck and shoulder and biting the flesh there.

Poe groans and lets his fingernails scrap along Finn’s back. “Make love to me, prick,” he sighs into Finn’s ear.

Moaning slightly at his words, Finn pulls away from Poe’s neck and looks at the other man. For a moment, he has to think over Poe’s words. There’s never been enough time for that. Quick fucks are what their lives are made of – whether it’s with each other or other people.

Finn twists his fingers inside of Poe and revels in how the other man’s eyes roll back into his skull.

“Fuck,” Finn sighs, removing his fingers from Poe. He swallows up the man’s whine, and hovers over him, holding him in place as he eases himself into his pliant body. When Finn starts moving, slowly and deeply – like he presumes Poe wants – he gets a low moan from the man. Looking at him again, he sees Poe’s head thrown back onto the pillow, his mouth slack and his eyes squeezed shut.

“Oh, fuck, Finn. That feels so fucking good – right there,” Poe pants. “That’s it.” Warmth spread from the top of Finn’s head right down to his toes, and it had nothing to do with sex, but it had all to do with Poe. Watching him – making love to him – isn’t like how he expects it. It’s miles better. Why the fuck did it take so long for him to do this?

With that in mind he pushed forward, hitting the sweet spot he’d been looking for. Poe made a noise like he’d just had the wind knocked out of him, pumping desperately at his cock, squeezing his eyes shut and biting back a groan as come spilled over his fingers. Finn wasn't far behind, letting out a cry and falling limp against Poe, who pulled him closer until he was on top of him.

“Fuck.” Finn gasps into Poe’s neck, his breath puffing warm against the skin damp with a thin sheen of sweat. He’s silent for a moment. “Fuck.”

“Yeah.” Poe sighs, looking over at Finn. They eventually have to part. When Finn pulls out, he tries not to smile at the noise Poe makes in his throat. He flops down onto the bed beside Poe and rolls onto his back. Poe is still looking at him.

He rolls onto his side. “I always thought the agreement was shit.”

Finn snorts. He holds out his arm and Poe crawls into his side. They’ve never made love, but they’ve been close like they are now. Being on the run is exhausting. Finn’s lost too many days of sleep, and sometimes it just gets a bit too much. He’s thankful for the arms that eventually wrap around him when it gets to that point.

He cards his fingers through Poe’s hair. It’s getting long now, his curls being more prominent. Poe’s also growing a beard. He’s seen Poe clean shaven and with a full beard. He’s somewhere in the middle now.

Poe throws an arm over Finn’s middle. He pillows his head on Finn’s shoulder, breathing in the smell of Finn. They should probably clean up, but Poe’s too tired to care.

Finn breaks the silence.

“Who knew that you being jealous would be the best thing to happen to us?”

Poe hits him with a pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompts for this universe! 
> 
> Rey, Kylo/Ben, Hux and everyone else will be in this universe, but I need to figure it out. If any of you lovelies would like to request something then drop by my tumblr inbox: yourqueenforayear.tumblr.com


End file.
